Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-87.89.203.7-20190528000812/@comment-33534010-20190529125520
Sanjuanwolf2 a écrit : 2001:861:4346:9F60:C66:5148:4A39:B70E a écrit : 90.100.251.200 a écrit : Alors la ces toi qui n à pas bien compris Donc ok si tu veux luffy peu pas casser le fer en attendent tout le long luffy casse du fer et ne me fait pas dire se que j ai pas dit que se sois pour le g3 ou autre luffy casse le crochet en or de crocodile aussi ces dit plus haut sa te va? A casi tout les arcs il casse du fer juste dans mes souvenirs ya pas qu a east blue comme je t ai dis y a aussi à alabasta à enies lobbies et bien d autre moment à mon avis que sa sois arme ou porte donc ton excuse et bidon. J aimerais bien savoir où et quand oda à réajuster les niveau de dureté y a jamais rien eu de rationnel sur sa ces a son bon vouloir. Mais sinon tu comprend pas que le corp a daz bones et pas tout le temps en lame et que si il veut se proteger d un coup de luffy il est obliger de transformer la partie concerné qui va être frapper en lame comme je l'explique mister 2 l à frapper et n à pas eu la jambe coupé dacc ? Et pourquoi ? Parce que il n'a pas transformé son corp en lame je te parle pas de qui et le plus fort entre les 2 part pas dans un autre débat sur qui et plus fort ou daz bones et pas sérieux etc... On s en fou mais ces le principe du fdd de daz bones qui importe dans cette situation ces se que j explique. Meme si t es pas d accord que luffy peu casser le fer ba il n en a pas besoin pour le battre oda aurais jouer sur la rapidité et le principe du fdd. Je te réxplique Daz bones n a pas le corp fait de lame comme luffy à le corp en caoutchouc. Mais il peut transformé les parties qu il veut en lame ce n est pas pareil car son pouvoir il doit l activer. Il ne l a pas constamment tu comprend la différence ou pas ? Si luffy lui tape dans la gueule il tapera pas forcément sur une lame. Si daz bones a pas le temps de transformer sa tête en lame ba il se le prend dans la gueule sur sa chaire et va lui péter les dents est ce que tu comprend ou faut encore que j explique ? Tes affirmations sont sans fondement...et visiblement je me souviens mieux des détails que toi donc pour ce qui est de comrpendre... en même temps cela fera bientôt 20 ans que je lis et relis ce manga du début a sa fin c'est un peu normal ^^ De ce que j'ai vu en combat chaque partie frapée se change en lame automatiquement même quand Mr1 n'arrive pas a suivre...il n'a pas de faille a ce niveau, peu importe la vitesse, c'est bien pour ça qu'il n'y a pas de solution pour Zoro... D'autres par Zoro frappe bien plus fort que Luffy contre Krieg sans qu'aucun fissure n'apparaissent... Au dela de ça, tout n'est que spéculation mais il est démontré que Mr1 est très résistant de par son pouvoir. On peu tout de même raisonnablement imaginer que sa resistance aux coups a ses limites mais il est clair que sans haki sans arme, un mec comme Luffy qui frappe a mains nues tomberait le 1er. Et ça ce n'est pas spéculuer...Luffy n'a pas plus de sang dans le corps que Zoro, il finirait encore plus vite en sang donc n'aurait pas le temps d'en finir. Par contre je suis partisant de l'option de la facilité scénaristique qui voudrait que Luffy trouverait une masse en métal ou un truc qui fasse poings-américains et la ça résoudrait une grosse partie du problème. en plus c'est quelque par dans l'ésprit de Luffy qui en tan que pirate contrairement a un Zoro et son code type bushido, ne cherche pas le fairpay a tout prix. Luffy a quand même vaincu Crocodile, il est raisonnable de penser qu'ainsi il vaincrait Mr1. Tu as donc mal lu... Je ne pense même pas que tu l'as fait. C'est lui qui active son pouvoir et non l'inverse... Et encore non ça ne se fait pas automatiquement... Luffy a frappé Don Krieg qui se protégeait avec des pointes en <>... Le diamant est la Pierre précieuse la plus dure de toute... La défense (les pointes de Krieg) etait faite en diamant... Ça dit déjà dit sur la force des points des points de Luffy... Et nous connaissons tous l'homme détenant la meilleure défense du Mangas avec cet élément... Bref pour en revenir à Mr.1 que son pouvoir soit automatique ou pas, Luffy est capable de le battre avec ses points... Autre chose, Mr.1 le dit bien : <>... Il n'a pas cité des non-epeistes... Mr.2 effectivement a été capable de le frapper avec que celui-ci soit capable d'activer son pouvoir... Donc tu n'as aucunement raison... Il n'y a aucun scénario qui ferait gagner Luffy... Il l'aurait éclaté... Wiki avant que tu ne discutes encore pour rien... Ou on peut encore mettre les images du Mangas où il explique son pouvoir à Zoro :<> il n'est marqué nulle part que krieg avait des pointes en diamant. Va falloir me dire où tu as lu ça parce que introuvable dans le manga. Ensuite comme l'a dit le contributeur précedent c'est pas parce que Luffy brisait des lames sur East blue qui l'aurait pu brisé Mr1, le niveau était complétement différent.